


If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch

by AndyGroza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fashion Designer, Fuuuuuuu, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyGroza/pseuds/AndyGroza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson sont tous deux d'excellents éléments de l'Instituto Marangoni que tout oppose, hormis leur haine commune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour! 
> 
> Je me décide enfin à poster mes écrits sur cette plateforme. 
> 
> Cet écrit vient d'une idée fantastique du blog Gratte le Clavier qui propose deux thèmes différents chaque mois et autres idées proposées par des personnes souhaitant voir leurs idées mises à l'écrit. 
> 
> Voici le lien du thème du mois de Janvier:http://gratteleclavier.skyrock.com/3269660664-Theme-3.html
> 
> Et aussi je vous invite à regarder tout le blog, le fouiller de fond en comble pour peut-être trouver une idée qui vous plaira à vous aussi. 
> 
>  
> 
> En attendant bonne lecture! 
> 
>  
> 
> Andy.

\- **Tu sais que je ne le fais pas avec plaisir, Tomlinson.**  
**\- Si tu crois que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre, Styles,** répondit le plus âgé des deux d’un ton dédaigneux.

Le bouclé releva un sourcil, secoua la tête et retourna à son travail, sentant le regard bleu perçant de l’autre garçon sur son dos. Est-ce que c’était de sa faute si la pièce était étriquée et qu’ils se rentraient dedans à chaque occasion? Non.

Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles. Deux jeunes stylistes de troisième année de l’Instituto Marangoni de Londres. Deux personnes que tout oppose. Deux hommes incapables de respirer le même air, qui pourtant se retrouvaient à devoir partager l’un des atelier de l’école. Souci de place, souci de configuration et d’emploi du temps, le secrétariat n’avait pu faire autrement que de les mettre dans la même pièce.

Tous les deux étaient plutôt reconnus dans l’école. Un pour son élégance et son style. L’autre pour son je m’en foutisme et sa simplicité. Ils avaient pourtant chacun leur place dans cet institut réputé.

 **\- Tu peux me passer le rouleau de soie noire?**  
**\- T’as cru que j’étais ta boniche ou quoi? Tu lèves ton cul aristocratique et tu vas le chercher tout seul. J’hallucine.**  
**\- C’est ce qui s’appelle la politesse. Mais on n’a certainement pas dû t’apprendre ça à Brixton.**  
**\- Sur quoi tu te bases pour penser que j’habite à Brixton?**

Les yeux céladons de Harry détaillèrent Louis de haut en bas, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Le châtain se retint de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Cette condescendance était bien pire que tout le reste.

 **\- Tu me diras le contraire?**  
**\- Je n’ai en rien à me justifier auprès d’un mec qui a tout ce qu’il veut en claquant des doigts. Merci papa, maman hein?**  
**\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais de ma vie?**  
**\- Et toi? Qu’est-ce que tu sais de la mienne si ce n’est les « on dit » qu’on entend au coin des couloirs? A moins que tu ne te sois renseigné sur moi?** demanda-t-il d’un air assuré.

Les joues du cadet rougirent instantanément. S’affairant à sa besogne, il marmonna un **«**  inepties **».**  
Un silence plombant retomba dans la salle, seulement interrompu par des coups de ciseaux.

\- **Chier,** chuchota Louis.  
**\- Tu ne voudrais pas être vulgaire dans ta tête?**  
**\- Oh s’il te plait. Fais pas ta petite mijaurée. On sait tous très bien que tu cries toutes les insultes qui te viennent à l’esprit quand tu te fais baiser.**  
**\- Pardon?!**

Harry se retourna violemment sur sa chaise, fixant le châtain d’un air mauvais.

 **\- Quoi? Ca te dérange qu’on sache tous ce que tu fais de ton cul?**  
**\- Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me juger comme ça?**  
**\- Je répète simplement ce qui se dit dans les couloirs, Styles.**

Un éclat blessé vint briller dans les prunelles du plus jeune. Il détourna le regard et se pencha à nouveau sur son travail, les lèvres pincées.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par les manières du cadet. Etait-ce de sa faute si le jeune homme s’était fait une réputation qui le précédait en matière de sexe? Non. C’était lui. Lui à quitter toutes les soirées avec des gars différents. Lui dont on « vantait » le postérieur et les gémissements. Lui qui avait, à ce qu’on dit, accordé deux ou trois gâteries à des professeurs pour qu’on le mette sur des projets importants. Harry Styles était ce qu’on appelle dans le commun des mortels une pute, et tout le monde dans cette école le savait.

Louis consulta son téléphone et réalisa qu’ils avaient déjà dépassé l’heure pour l’emprunt de la salle. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et s’échappa sans un au revoir.  
Du moins, tenta de s’échapper puisque son nez butta contre la porte fermée. Il fronça les sourcils et actionna la poignée une ou deux fois, puis plus nerveusement.

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde?**

Harry jeta un léger coup d’oeil vers l’aîné qui s’acharnait sur la poignée de porte.

 **\- On a oublié de t’apprendre à ouvrir les portes en plus de la politesse?**  
**\- C’est absolument hilarant, Styles. On est enfermé ici.**  
**\- De quoi tu parles?** demanda le bouclé en se relevant.

Il se plaça aux cotés de Louis et appuya sur la poignée. La porte ne s’ouvrait définitivement pas. Pensant que quelque chose bloquait peut-être le verrou, le cadet cogna de son épaule contre la porte. Rien. Toujours rien.

 **\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir oublié dans la salle?**  
\- **Tu veux parier?** lança Louis un air exaspéré sur le visage.  
**\- Génial.**

Deux soupirs résonnèrent crument dans l’atelier. Vaincu, Louis prit son sac de cours et s’assit dessus. Harry le fixait, incrédule.

\- **Quoi?** demanda le châtain un sourcil levé.   
**\- Tu ne vas rien faire?**  
**\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je hurle?**  
**\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un numéro de téléphone a appeler? Ou peut-être même la police?**  
**\- La police? Parce qu’on est resté enfermé dans l’atelier de l’école? Tu ne trouves pas ça exagéré?**  
**\- Mais. Je ne veux pas dormir ici.**  
**\- Moi non plus figure toi, mais on a pas le choix,** déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
**\- On a toujours le choix.**

A nouveau, il écrasa son épaule contre la plaque de bois. Puis un craquement. Suivi d’un léger gémissement. Louis en déduit que ce n’était pas de la porte que venait le bruit. Il ricana puis, n’entendant plus un bruit, le châtain fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux.

Des boots dorées. Une paire de longues jambes moulées dans un slim noir qui semblait peint à même le corps. Une chemise fleurie presque transparente entrouverte, laissant entrevoir des tatouages sur une peau dorée. Un visage anguleux, des yeux verts perçants, de longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur des épaules musclées en de jolies boucles. Harry Styles aurait dû être mannequin. Pas styliste.  
Son air contrit et les poings sur ses hanches signifiaient clairement à Louis qu’il attendait quelque chose de lui.

 **\- Oui?**  
**\- Je refuse de passer une nuit ici, alors aide-moi à trouver un moyen de sortir.**  
**\- Pourquoi je t’aiderai? Je suis bien ici.**  
**\- Parce que je refuse de passer un instant de plus en ta présence toxique pour mon oxygène.**

Le sang de Louis bouillonna. Il se releva prestement.

 **\- Tu te prends pour qui?** s’énerva Louis en posant son doigt sur la poitrine - musclée la poitrine- du cadet. **C’est pas parce que t’es toujours habitué à avoir tout ce que tu veux de la part de tes parents friqués que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux de la part des gens en général. Je ne suis pas ton chien. Je n’ai pas la peste. Je suis un gars tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Je sais pas ce que t’as contre moi. Je sais pas ce que je t’ai fait, mais putain je te laisserai pas me parler plus longtemps comme ça.**  
**\- Et toi, pour qui tu te prends? A penser tout savoir de ma vie, à cracher sur mon dos, te rapportant à des « on dit que ». Et si j’étais pas ce gars? Si j’étais rien de tout ça?**

Un des sourcil du châtain se releva, jugeant le bouclé. Celui-ci serra les poings, son expression blessée.

 **\- Putain. J’ai jamais baisé avec tous ces gars. J’ai jamais rien fait avec eux. Ils me raccompagnaient chez moi, et je les laissais sur le pas de ma porte. Ca n’a jamais été plus loin. Je suis pas comme ça. J’ai jamais été comme ça.**  
**\- Alors pourquoi ils raconteraient tout ça. Il n’y a pas de r-**  
**\- Bien sûr que si! Parce que c’est moi. Parce que c’est bien mieux de se foutre de ma gueule que tenter d’être ami avec moi. J’ai tout ce que je veux pas vrai? Alors pourquoi je m’embarrasserais d’amis? C’est bien mieux d’être ami avec des pauvres types, branleurs de première, qui sont incapables et s’amusent à pourrir les autres plutôt que leur parler vraiment.**

Le visage de Louis changea du tout au tout. De l’air moqueur, ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux habituellement bleus du ciel prirent une tinte de mer en pleine tempête.

 **\- Est-ce que c’est de moi dont tu parles?**  
\- **Qui** **d’autre**?

Le corps entier de l’aîné frémit la colère faisant rage.

 **\- Comment oses-tu dire que je suis un incapable?**  
**\- Je n’ai qu’à voir ta façon d’agir, ta façon de t’habiller.**  
**\- Ma… Façon de m’habiller?**  
**\- Regarde-toi. Avec tes joggings t-shirts sales. Tu fais honte à l’école et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.**  
**\- JE fais honte à l’école? Et toi? Tu crois que ta réputation est meilleure? C’est pas parce que tu portes tes habits McQueen et autres Burberry que tu es mieux que moi.**  
**\- Moi, au moins, je sais que j’aurais un job à la fin.**  
**\- Oui, parce que Maman a été sucer la queue du patron actuel de Gucci.**

Harry se rapprocha de Louis, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

 **\- Non. Parce que je le mérite. Parce que je l’ai mérité. Parce que je travaille.**  
**\- Et tu crois que moi non? Tu crois que tout me tombe dans les mains c’est ça? Ma place ici, je l’ai méritée. Et non pas payée. J’ai une bourse, Styles. Une putain de bourse du mérite. Parce que j’ai été repéré. Parce que j’ai bossé dur. Parce que j’ai pas attendu les bras croisés en tapant du pied pour qu’on me donne ce que je veux.**  
**\- Et toi, tu penses que c’est ce que j’ai fait? Tu penses que mes parents sont prêts à tout me céder? Et si je te disais que mes parents n’en n’ont rien à foutre de moi? Si je te disais que l’argent était tout ce que mes parents me donnaient? Qu’ils pensaient que je n’étais qu’un bon à rien? Que je serais toujours à leur crochet? Qu’est-ce que tu dirais?**  
**\- Bouhou. Pauvre petit. Quelle triste, triste vie. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c’est que de se battre pour vivre et devenir quelqu’un.**  
**\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas putain? Je ne veux pas être un Styles parce que je suis le fils de mes parents. Je veux être Harry Styles. Pas Harry Styles fils de. Je veux me faire seul. Je ne veux pas de l’argent de mes parents.**  
**\- Encore mieux. Tu craches sur l’argent. T’es vraiment qu’un gamin pourri gâté. Tu sais combien de personnes aimeraient être à ta place?**  
**\- Je peux imaginer oui. Mais toi, est-ce que tu sais combien j’aimerais que mes parents m’accorde un tant soi peu d’importance?**  
**\- Oh arrête je vais pleurer.**

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel et s’apprêta à tourner le dos à Harry quand celui-ci le retint par le poignet. Il le fit reculer et l’accola contre un mur. Louis pouvait sentir le torse du cadet toucher le sien lorsqu’ils respiraient. L’odeur du bouclé percuta ses narines. Il sentait incroyablement bon. Une odeur de musc mélangé à quelque chose de doux. De la pêche? Il retenait Louis contre le mur à l’aide de son corps, et sa main n’avait pas quitté son poignet. Son regard parcouru son visage, s’arrêta un petit instant sur ses lèvres, lécha les siennes et replongea dans les orbes azurs du châtain. Louis se sentait envahi. Ses pensées n’allaient que vers Harry. Harry était partout autour de lui. L’aîné le ressentait jusque dans son ventre qui se tordait de façon agréable.

Il se sentait prêt à céder à des besoins primaires qui rampaient sous sa peau au contact du plus jeune. Alors, sa seule arme, sa seule chance de résister fut la provocation.

**\- C’est ça ton problème? Tes parents ne t’aiment pas? C’est donc pour ça que tu compenses en te prenant des bites dans le cul?**

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent quelques instant alors que Louis sentait sa prise autour de son poignet se resserrer. Lorsque le plus âgé put à nouveau voir le regard de son homologue, il constata que ses iris étaient complètement noires, seul un léger cercle vert des forêt l’entourait. Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux: la haine. Louis ne l’avait jamais vu sous cette forme. Si forte, puissante que ses genoux flanchèrent. Il ressentait les tremblements des membres du cadet, se retenant d’une façon où d’une autre de frapper. Certainement au visage. Peut-être au ventre.

Louis se demandait quel endroit serait le plus stratégique à frapper dans une situation comme celle-ci. Quand la main de Harry se leva dans les airs, le châtain la fixa, presque fasciné. Il pouvait admirer la tension de ses muscles, la largeur de sa main. Aucun doute qu’il finirait à terre. Alors plutôt que de tenter de s’enfuir, plutôt que de détourner la tête, Louis l’attendit, presque impatiemment.

Mais lorsqu’elle toucha son visage, ce fut d’une toute autre manière que celle à laquelle il s’était attendu. Elle se posa délicatement sur sa joue, englobant une partie de son cou et des lèvres charnues s’écrasèrent sur les siennes. Un gémissement s’échappa alors qu’il attrapait les hanches de Harry pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Ils se dévoraient l’un l’autre, se goûtaient, s’aimaient et se détestaient. Le désir avait prit le pas sur la haine qui les consumait. L’autre main de Harry vint se caler de l’autre coté du cou de Louis, de façon à se que sa nuque soit totalement sous l’emprise du cadet. Louis remonta ses mains le long de son dos musclé jusqu’à ses cheveux dans lesquels ses doigts d’accrochèrent. Il gratta le cuir chevelu, tira sur les boucles plus ou moins violemment. Harry releva de force la tête du châtain à l’aide de ses pouces posés sous sa mâchoire. La puissance employée dans ce geste rendit Louis un peu plus faible. Ses jambes auraient pu céder si la prise du bouclé sur sa nuque n’était pas si bonne.

Louis commençait à éprouver des difficultés à respirer, pourtant quand la langue de Harry s’aventura dans sa bouche, il lui accepta volontiers l’entrée, de plus en plus excité. Son désir grandissait dans le creux de son ventre, et il ne serait question que de quelques minutes avant que le plus jeune ne puisse le ressentir.  
Pourtant, avant que cela ne soit trop embarrassant, Harry s’écarta subitement. La respiration sifflante, il détailla Louis qui semblait complètement détruit. La bouche rouge, gonflée, les cheveux dans tous les sens, son cou marqué de ses doigts, son souffle erratique.

Il venait vraiment de faire ça de Louis Tomlinson. Il était la représentation de la débauche et les entrailles de Harry se tordirent dans tous les sens. Il voulait l’allonger, là, sur la table sur laquelle il avait travaillé. Parmi tous ces bouts de tissus luxueux. Il voulait son corps. Il voulait le voir pantelant, transpirant, gémissant, suppliant. Ouais. Ouais il voulait tout ça.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte de l’atelier s’ouvrit soudainement sous les yeux désolés du gardien et du directeur de l’école.

\- **Monsieur Styles, Monsieur Tomlinson, nous sommes navrés pour cette erreur. Nous ne pensions pas qu’il y aurait encore des élèves à l’école à cette heure-ci**.

Harry ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vide. Il secoua la tête, amassa toutes ses affaires qu’il fourra dans son sac en un temps record et quitta la salle sans se faire prier.  
Louis resta stoïque alors que les deux autres hommes le fixaient.

 **\- Tout va bien Monsieur Tomlinson?**  
**\- Oui. Oui. Tout va parfaitement bien.**

Le châtain adressa un sourire contrit au directeur, prit son sac qui était toujours à terre et marcha en direction de la sortie, l’esprit embrumé. Putain. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer?


End file.
